1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system for a boarding pass and/or a baggage tag, and more particularly to a printing system for a boarding pass and/or a baggage tag suitable for the check-in operation specified by airlines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At an airline terminal a ticket clerk or check-in clerk writes required matters, such as flight number and boarding date, on a preprinted card used as a boarding pass (ticket) or baggage tag, by hand or by stamping, for each passenger in order to issue the boarding pass or baggage tag to the passenger. However, such an issuing operation requires a considerable amount of time. Accordingly, it requires many ticket clerks or check-in clerks to issue boarding passes or baggage tags to shorten waiting time for passengers. That increases personnel expenditure. Further, the letters or numerals written by hand are often hard to decipher. Many kinds of preprinted cards must be prepared for lessening the number of characters to be written. However, it is difficult to foresee the coefficients of utilization of the different kinds of preprinted cards so that some kinds may be idly stocked for a long time. That is not economical.
When all of the characters are printed on a card or paper by stamping, many kinds of stamps must be prepared. An automatic printer including many kinds of stamps is complicated in construction, and large-sized.